Indept Storytelling
by MistyX
Summary: Is there a moment in the trilogy you wish you would have known more about? Wanted to see more of? Something that wasn't there, but you wanted to see? Well, here's your chance.
1. Disclaimer

**" Indept Storytelling "  
  
**  
_(working title)_  
  
What is this?  
  
In these stories, as I should rather say, it is **YOU **who decides what goes in here.  
  
If there is some part of the wonderful Matrix trilogy you would like to read more about, tell me! It could be anything from Neo's very last thoughts, to a "missing scene" i.e something that might have happened when the cameras weren't looking.

_**Anything you want.  
**_  
I should add that it will consist of bits and pieces that help make the stories of the wonderfull movies we know and love, rather than epic tales. I'll leave that for other stories.  
  
Either write it in a review here, or email me... You'll find my email at my personal page. (Just click on my name)  
  
So basicly- you tell me what to write, and I will... Adding my own personal style, ofcourse :)


	2. Maybe it is Enough

**Title:** _**" Maybe it's enough "**_

**Rating: **PG

**Summary:** The requested part in between the scene after Neo's fight with Bane and he tells her that she has to drive, and the next scene between and with them.

**Disclaimer:** Usually, I enjoy writing with a big overtone of love. But this piece of Revolutions is sad; we all know it's going to end- and so does our favorite characters. Writing a smutty, loving piece therefore didn't feel appropriate. Most of it is seen from Trinity's POV.

This one goes out to the one who requested it, Neo-Lover72 and all you guys out there who love the Matrix!

---

---

As we slowly, reluctantly break apart I look away to where Bane's body lies. I don't know what he did with it, and I don't want to know; I don't care... all that matters is that Neo is alive.

I help him up, supporting him with my arms as I can see he fights the pain, evocating from his eyes, and I realize something then.

When he told me that he wasn't sure if he would be coming back, he _really_ meant it. This is where it ends- for both him and me.

And I know I should be scared, but I'm not... not as long as I have him by my side. He will protect me for as long as the road will take us, and he will take us as long as our roads are meant to go.... but so long, we don't know the length of it.

_God, Neo. This **is** the end. Where does it end? I don't want it to._

But he knows I knows. And maybe that's enough.

We take our places behind the steering, and I look at him as he feels his way around as he sits down. My gaze can't help but wander to his eyes; his destroyed eyes... His precious eyes, those deep, brown pools of love that I will never look into again.

And I gasp, when I realize this. Where love use to lay, and still does, an ugly mask and marking of Bane's pain has taken place. And I can't stand to see it.

" Neo, wait a minute. I'm just going to grab something before we continue..." And I rise and wander away, down the ladder and into the small mess hall, where I know some pieces of cloth is always kept. This may not be my ship, but some things all ships have in common- like storage.

I reach into one of the cabinets, seeing a towel of lilac cloth laying there, and I reach for it, ripping out a bit of it. Before I close the locker I take a moment to collect myself, as I feel the texture in my palms.

This is real. We are real. And together.

With those thoughts echoing in my head I hurry up to Neo again, and when I enter I can see that he turns his head to see me, and I realize that he's obviously got some sight now... a sight I cannot understand, and therefor I do not ask.

He knows I knows, and maybe that's enough.

" I've brought some cloth to cover your eyes, Neo. Sit still." He rests back into the chair as I carefully wrap the cloth around his eyes. I can see him wince, and I know I am hurting him, but I also know he will endure it, because he has to... and I think he understands why I have to shield Bane's pain as well.

When I'm done, I touch his face. He turns his eyes to me and smiles, even showing some teeth, and I can't stop the tear from escaping my eye- how can he manage to smile in a time like this? In a time when he knows our end is near, that our time together soon will sease.

And he smiles.

He knows what will happen, I'm quite sure of that. But he wants to reassure me, that no matter what happens he loves me. And I love him. And that no matter what happens, we will meet again.

And I believe him.

And as I reach down to kiss him, he knows I knows. And maybe thats enough.

We continue in silence, knowing the task before us. I steer, with his guidance, us out to the end of the tunnels.

To the end of our road. Our mutual destiny.

I'm scared, now. But I love him. And I know he loves me.

And that **is **enough.

" Temperature is dropping..."

---

**A/N:** If you want a story by your wish, something you wanted to happen, a missing scene... then review and tell me or write to my email, which you'll find if you click on my name.

Drop a review, will ya!


End file.
